Unsuspected Bonding
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Clary doesn't know what to expect when she enrolls in Sherlock Holmes' "criminology and deductive reasoning" class. She doesn't expect to be taken in by the whirlwind that's Sherlock or to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Clary's emerald eyes scanned over the lecture hall, most of the seats were full of students of various gender, the mixed alpha and beta scents combining into an insidious odour that breached her senses. There were about fifty to seventy students currently occupying the plastic chairs, bags placed messily over the countertops in front of the chairs. A few students looked up at her, paying little attention to the dark haired girl with a mundane beta scent.

She grinned and sat herself down a few rows from the middle, placing the black backpack on the chair beside her and retrieving a spiral bound note book and pencil case from the bag, placing them on the ink stained table in front of her. Clary liked to be invisible or unnoticed by others, especially alphas. It made life so much easier, hiding her omega gender with a synthetic beta wash really made everyday life better. Her lean tanned form was covered by a simple white top and dark blue pair of skinny jeans. Long black hair cascading in large curls down her back and shoulders, a strand at the front braided with beads and a feather weaved into it. An invention of her flat mate, Kiera, the art student was always looking for new ways to liven things up.

Clary didn't know what to expect from this class. Honestly it sounded interesting and she needed another class so it was the logical option. The professor, Professor Holmes had a rather vibrant reputation at the University for his Ability to know everything about someone in a single glance. That and his rude and abrasive nature that had on more than one occasion made a student (and other professors) cry.

The chatter of students filled the room for the next ten minutes, five minutes after class was due to start. Clarissa ignored her fellow peers in favour of staring straight ahead, a black biro between her right forefinger and thumb. Time was ticking by slowly and people becoming more restless by the second.

The side door burst open five minutes later, banging forcefully against the wall as Professor Holmes strolled in. He walked with an air of grace, chin held high and face leading his body in a superior type of walk that spoke volumes for his personality. He was like everyone had described: tall, lean, pale, with unruly inky curls and silver eyes.

"Welcome to Criminology and Deductive Reasoning" Professor Holmes spoke in a smooth low baritone that was anything but welcoming, as his silver eyes danced over each students face, looking through everyone in the room. He pulled off his heavy grey coat, hanging it over the back of his chair and switching on the presentation. The screen illuminating with a power point with a dark blue professional background and the title on screen in a white times new romans font. Underneath the coat was a professionally tailored suit, black with a dark green, almost black shirt. "The module as stated in the title is a course on criminology and for those of your dim-witted enough to not understand what 'deductive reasoning' is then I suggest you leave my classroom because you are not smart enough to pass this course and therefore not worth my time."

Clary doubted anyone would be brave enough to leave and in doing so admit to being stupid. Professor Holmes glanced over the students once more before sitting on the edge of his desk and addressing them again. "I have some rules that I expect you to remember, I do abhor repetition. Firstly, I will not tolerate stupidity, if you have nothing smart to say then you will leave my class, I cannot have you lowering the IQ of the rest of the class. All assignments must be done, do not presume that I have the time to mark them, but all assignment must be done otherwise I will kick you off of my course. Clear? Good."

Clary smiled, Professor Holmes was exactly as the other students had described and it was very amusing. To hide her growing smirk she placed the black biro at her lips as he continued, switching onto the next slide. "The syllabus is online, I doubt that even you could not locate it on the universities website" he picked up a pile of papers and handed them to the students, allowing them to be passed around the room. "I have compiled a list of the modules to this course and the key dates; there will be three tests over the academic year, two mock tests and opportunities to apply your skill to real life situations."

Clary highlighted the important dates before notating what he was saying. "I will teach you the techniques required to understand all aspects of crime scenes and consequently solving crimes, it is not my job to babysit you or comfort you when you are unable to do so. We will be working on real life cases which I have solved on the behalf of NSY. The photos and information will all be real, in order to excel in my classroom you must not just see but observe and use your reasoning to deduce the circumstance of the crime scene."

"We will be looking at alpha, omega and beta cases – all of which are judged with equal value although the percentage of crimes relating to gender is vastly different." Professor Holmes's eyes settled on Clary for a second, moving so quickly that she could have sworn she imagined the whole thing. "67% of crimes are committed by alphas; the most common cause is love."

"Love" a male voice scoffed from the background, the cockiness indicating immediately that the owner of the voice was an alpha.

Professor Holmes stood, straightening up and glaring at the alpha student that had dared to question his teachings. Clary smirked, this time not bothering to hide it, even turning in her seat to glance at the blonde alpha with an unattractive face that was on the other end of the silver glare before turning back to look at Professor Holmes. "Did you have something to add? I'm sure we'll all benefit from your extensive knowledge on the subject" he spoke sarcastically earning a few muffled giggles from the students.

"Well it's a load of rubbish" the student argued flimsily. "You are claiming that over half the percent of alphas in the world commit crimes based on love, why would any alpha do that?"

"Arrogance" Clary muttered under her breath.

Holmes' eyes flicked to her, gaze cold and unnerving. "Care to expand, Miss…"

"Radley, Clarissa Radley" she introduced, rosy lips pulling back to reveal her white teeth. Sherlock gestured for her to continue. Clary took a breath and expanded on her previous statement. "Alpha's are arrogant" she stated, ignoring the gasps and chatter from the student around her. "The government clarify them as arrogant due to an exaggerated sense of their own importance or ability, they are also aggressive and possessive, this combined with their dominate nature and the possibility of an omega, love would be the greatest motivator in alpha related crimes. Simply, alpha's lust over omega's, it's a biological impulse that they are unable to control, if an omega was close by an alpha would instantly feel the need to assert its dominance over the omega and over other interested alphas. The government recognises these as crimes of biological impulses like a crime of passion; these crimes are committed daily and are sometimes unavoidable. Alphas are slaves to their biological impulses just as Omega's and Beta's are but that doesn't mean that they are not in control of their actions."

"Very good" he conceded once she had finished, eyes glancing over her with a perplexed expression. "Now if we are quite finished, class is dismissed, I want you all out of my sight."

Students picked up their belongings and piled out of the classroom, all eager to leave while Clary packed her notepad and pencil case into her black backpack at a leisurely pace. The door swung shut loudly, the chatter of students cut off and the lecture hall falling silent, Clary looked up at the only other person occupying the room, Professor Holmes.

Silver eyes were latched onto her, meeting her green eyes the moment she stood up, pulling her black leather jacket on. "Your scent suggests that you are a Beta but that is not the case, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered unconvincingly, walking down the stairs until she reached the ground and was stood directly in front of the black haired professor.

"Synthetic body wash." He observed, taking a large inhale through his nose for emphasis, taking in the scent the fake beta was admitting. "To the untrained it would classify someone as just another Beta but I am not untrained."

"I gathered that much" she commented, looking down at her feet for a moment.

"Beta body wash has a synthetic smell that masks all other scents; there is an underlying chemical smell to most of the branded body washes available on the streets, it may mask smells but it does not mask itself, there is no possible way to present yourself as a Beta using a synthetic smell." He explained, eyes narrowing slightly. "An alpha wouldn't hide it's gender, they have no reason, most believe them to be superior to the other genders but an omega, omegas hide all the time, you're unbonded, no bite mark, so why are you hiding?"

Clary licked her lips, Professor Holmes smelled positively divine. She sensed it the moment that she came in; an alpha of course, there was no doubt about it with his superior air and a delectable scent. A rich low scent that began with old wood, his family scent no doubt, overlaid with bergamot and leather, organ and cedar. The scent ripe and spicy with a citrus tang of grapefruit and swirls of vanilla, calm and intoxicating vanilla. "I thought you would already know that you would have used your deductive reasoning to figure it out." She teased, pearly white teeth shining. "I'm told my scent it rather strong, considerably so. In my experience it is better to avoid the unwanted attention of alphas, they can be rather dominating and I do so hate to be dominated."

"I request that you stop wearing it" Sherlock spoke with his usual air of superiority, voice demanding but soft like an alpha requesting something from their omega. Clary raised an eyebrow in response, pleading with him to elaborate. "The smell is cheap and chemical, I find it distracting and I cannot afford to be distracted."

"Your wish is my command" she whispered, glancing at the alpha once more before walking gracefully of the room. She turned just before she opened the door and addressed him. "Be the consequences on your head, professor."

**I have always wanted to write an omega/alpha/beta verse fic, this is my first attempt so please be kind. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Sherlock had arrived before his students for class the next day, most students already occupying the same seats as the previous day. He was awaiting the arrival of his last student, Clarissa Radley while preparing the days presentation, there were still a few minutes before class officially started.

The scent hit him before the door even creaked open, it was strong and intoxicating like all omega scents but this one particularly overpowering. A floral scent, particularly jasmine and orange blossom with a lemon spiciness provided by frankincense, both were the particular tell of an omega, flowers and spice, both soft and hot with engaging factors. Her personal sent was sandal wood: a soft, warm, creamy, milky precious wood scent – her families natural scent with mahogany and orange blossom, swirls of vanilla cutting through the enticing omega scent.

Clary entered, head held high and stance strong like an alpha. She was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans with various rips in the fabrics and a light grey top with a low back that reached the jeans waistband, showing her lack of bra. The entirety of her tanned back on display and the bones beneath moving with each subtle step, her shoulder blades prominent beneath unblemished skin. A pair of scuffed boots protected her feet. Long black hair cascading down her back in a similar fashion to the previous day with the front strands pulled back and secured with a clip, green eyes shining mischievously beneath long lashes.

The students became restless instantly, noticing the omega as she placed herself in the same seat as yesterday, a small smile playing on her rosy lips. She repeated the same routine as yesterday, pulling out the notepad and pencil case. Clary ignored the rather loud whispering from behind her in favour of concentrating on the class about to start.

Someone appeared beside her, placing himself down in the seat next to hers. Obviously an alpha, Clary glanced up at the blonde now sat beside her. The girl was staring intently at Clary, eyes looking her up and down in a not very subtle matter. "Did you want something?" She asked politely, drawing the words out a little more than she expected.

"You looked a little lonely" the blonde practically purred.

"Maybe I prefer being alone" Clary responded, turning in her chair to face the female alpha. She was pretty and obviously very confident.

"Nobody prefers being alone" she replied. The student waited a bit, expecting Clary to say something instead of just staring at her, green eyes narrowed at the blonde alpha. "You're not bonded, that's cute, are you waiting for the right alpha to come along?"

Clary chuckled, speaking playfully. "Maybe I'm not waiting for an alpha, perhaps I'm waiting for the right Beta or Omega." The blonde looked as if she'd been slapped, her face dropping into a serious expression. Clary smiled, that was her intention after all, the play with the desperate little alpha. "I'm not interested sweetheart."

The blonde jumped up and stormed off, offended and feeling very embarrassed by being displayed in such a way by an omega. A male voice spoke from behind him, practically purring at her. "Don't worry about her. I know a heterosexual omega when I see one, I happen to be-"

Clary interrupted before he could continue, turning to face the brown haired boy. "I'm flattered by your interest but I'm really not interested in finding an alpha, I actually just came here to learn."

"Miss Radley" Holmes called from the front, grey eyes rested on her with faint amusement. "A seat at the front of the class would be more beneficial to you" he gestured to the empty row at the front of the lecture hall. Clary obeyed the alpha, picking her stuff up and moving towards the seat he had gestured to. "Hopefully this way we can avoid a riot."

Sherlock turned the projector on, the screen illuminating with the picture of a dead woman lain across a wooden floor on her front. The woman was blonde, hands to the side and covered by a rather bright pink coat. "Thoughts?" he addressed the classroom. Clarissa took notes of her observations while he looked over the class with a frown. No-one spoke up. "No-one, how disappointing."

"She's an omega" the blonde female alpha that propositioned Clary earlier spoke up.

"How can you tell?" Sherlock asked, glancing between the picture and the blonde student.

The blonde shrugged, eyes finding their way to the back of Clary's head and glaring at her. "Well look at her, it's clear that she's an omega, no sense of style but a bright colour, obviously looking to impress someone but she's out of date, nobodies bonded with her."

"Interesting" Sherlock commented.

"Wrong" Clarissa spoke up, taking a moment to spare a glance at the blonde female alpha before looking forwards again.

"How so?" He pressed.

"She's wearing a wedding ring which means that she's married; statistically it is unlikely that an omega would be married to a beta or other omega, not impossible but more likely that she would be married to an alpha. There is no bite mark, so she is a beta, probably married to another beta."

"That's impossible" the blonde exclaimed.

Sherlock scowled. "No, Miss Radley is quite right. The victim is a beta, she was posing as an omega when she was killed."

"Why would someone pretend to be an omega? That's disgusting." the girl asked. Clary was shocked by this outburst, she knew alphas thought they were superior but this was ridiculous. She was hurt by the statement.

"Get out of my class" Professor Holmes exclaimed, glaring at the student.

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"Out. Of. My. Class" he repeated, each word pronounced slowly. "In the past five minutes you have shown vast amounts of stupidity and offended another student in regards to their gender, something that this university frowns upon, Miss Radley would be able to make a complaint with my backing if she so desired. You are lucky that she would rather learn, now please leave my class before you lower the I.Q of everybody in the room, including yourself."

Sherlock ignored the student as she collected her things and left, storming out of the room in a hurry. "Now, Miss Radley, would you be so kind to explain why a Beta would want to impersonate an Omega?"

Clary opened her mouth, unsure but decided it would be best to do as he wished and answered the question confidently. "Omega's are desirable to alphas, the scent it alluring and the pheromones intoxicating, that and the three to seven days they spend in heat every month, it makes them irresistible. She's married but pretending to be an omega, so she's meeting an alpha lover. There are synthetics that can recreate heats and the scent of omegas."

Sherlock looked slightly impressed but the expression disappeared nearly as quickly. "Class dismissed."

The student once again rushed out of the room, Clary remained positioned in her seat at the front of the class, on leg folded other the other. "Your natural scent is far more appealing than that of beta body wash" Sherlock announced, glancing at her.

"But not less distracting." She added.

"Sherlock" a male voice called from the door, they both turned to look at the owner, Professor John Watson, a medical professor. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, glancing between his friend and the black haired female student with a smile of mirth on his lips.

Clary smirked. "Catch you later professor" she flung the backpack over her shoulder and strutted confidently out of the room.

John watched her walk out of the room, waiting till the door slammed shut behind her to speak. "Who is that?"

"Clarissa Radley, by far my brightest student, she makes this class worth teaching" Sherlock admitted, pulling on the grey coat. "She turned down two alphas and was the only one to recognise the victim as a beta pretending to be an alpha."

John glanced up at the projection. "Our first case together" he exclaimed with amusement.

"Shut up John" Sherlock muttered, ignoring the sentimental smile plastered on his best friends face.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"strongspan style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:11.0pt;line-height:  
115%"Chapter three/span/strong/p  
div style="mso-element:para-border-div;border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;  
mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt;border:none;mso-border-bottom-alt:  
solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0cm;mso-padding-alt:0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm"strong /strong/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"In a matter of weeks Clary had been approached by most if not all alphas at the university (excluding professors) and a few Betas. The whole thing was tiring and completely Mr Holmes fault. Now, she was sat in class, in a simple pair of black jeans and white see-through shirt that clearly showed her black bra beneath. A tight black leather jacket hung on the chair behind her as she took notes on a case involving the 'accidental' drowning of man at his house while his wife was away. Professor Holmes was sitting at his desk, expensive Italian shoes resting on the wooden desk and eyes glued onto the phone in front of his face while his students worked through the case using the hand outs he provided of the step by step case notes he had taken while investigating./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"A mobile went off, breaking the silence in the room. Clary looked up, surprised by the interruption between the scratching of pens and sounds of people turning over pages of paper. Professor Holmes stared more intently at his phone before typing rapidly on the black IPhone, a smile spread across his face. "Class dismissed" he announced, pocketing the phone into his jacket and jumping up, pulling his coat on in the process and rushing out the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"The students sat shell-shocked for a moment before daring to move, scared that it was some kind of test. After a few moments students began filing out of the room in organised chaos as they rushed to leave, there was no way a student would complain about class ending early. Clarissa packed up her things carefully, suddenly aware of the heavy scent of Professor Holmes as he re-entered the room, striding until he stood directly behind of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Did you need something Professor?" she asked, turning to face the inky haired university professor. Sherlock looked surprised. She explained. "Your scent is quite distinctive."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Did you figure it out?" He asked grey eyes almost blue in the light, focused on her intently./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Figure what out?" she countered, unsure to what he was referring./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock sighed loudly, irritated. "The case, did you figure it out?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Clary smiled. "I've pieced together parts of the information but have yet to come to a solid conclusion. The brother is the most likely suspect, the combination of the alcohol and superstition is the key to figuring it out. Your notes mentioned the superstition and fact that he didn't drink much, the alcohol would affect him more than someone accustomed to drinking, but that doesn't necessarily prove the brother guilty of murder."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock nodded, pulling on a pair of leather gloves that he materialised from the deep pockets of his coat. "Very sound deductions, I'm sure you'll figure it out, until then I have some extra practice for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Extra practice?" she asked hesitantly, raising an eyebrow at her professor, she chuckled. "That sounds a lot like exchanging sexual favours for better grades."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock looked fairly amused, lips curling into a smile besides himself as he looked at the omega. "I was endeavouring to ask if you would accompany me to a crime scene." He admitted, biting into his lip slightly to avoid laughing at the dark haired girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Clary narrowed her eyes at him. "You want me to come to a crime scene with you?" she asked, clarifying./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock stared at her, trying to understand her confusion. He smirked. "Unless you prefer your suggestion, I'll admit it seems far more appealing than spending the rest of the day with the idiots that masquerade as officers down at Scotland Yard, but I'll leave the choice up to you." He turned and strode out of the room, not bothering to look back or wait, he knew she'd come running./p  
div style="mso-element:para-border-div;border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;  
mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt;border:none;mso-border-bottom-alt:  
solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0cm;mso-padding-alt:0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm""Wait" she called after him, tugging on her jacket as she struggled to catch up to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt;border:none;mso-border-bottom-alt:  
solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0cm;mso-padding-alt:0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"It wasn't until he was climbing into a cab that she caught up to him. "You lanky bastard" she puffed, climbing into the cab after him and slamming the door shut. Sherlock looked at her surprised. "You could have waited for me, it may have escaped your notice Mr Genius but you've got rather long legs, keeping up with you isn't an easy task."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Bastard?" he repeated as the cad pulled away, he turned his body slightly to face her. "Mr Genius?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Yeah, didn't you get the memo?" she replied sarcastically, placing the black back pack on the floor of the cab. "When we're off school grounds you're fair game, technically not my professor, I can call you whatever I like."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I would prefer if you called me Sherlock outside of the classroom."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Fine then, Clary not Clarissa. If you call me that I will have to maim you." She replied, looking out the window as she spoke, catching a glimpse of his smirk in the window reflection and smiling in response. "Where are we going?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Crime scene, didn't I say?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Where is the crime scene?" she rephrased, rolling her eyes at the professor exaggeratedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Neal Street" Sherlock answered, gazing out of the cab window. "You read the paper?" Clary nodded, Sherlock saw in the windows reflection and continued. "Then you are no doubt aware of the Omega murders currently happening in London."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Aware?" she repeated. "Of course I'm aware you dickhead, every omega in the city if not the country knows about him. So he's killed again? What is it they are calling him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""The police believe so and Omega slayer"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""How much victims does that make now?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Six in total"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""And the police are only just calling you in?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock turned, surprised by her statement, grey eyes scanning over her. "A victim a month, six victims over the span of six months, the Detectives at Scotland Yard are dim, they believe they can solve every case by themselves."/p  
div style="mso-element:para-border-div;border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;  
mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt;border:none;mso-border-bottom-alt:  
solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0cm;mso-padding-alt:0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"The pair climbed out of the cab onto a cordoned off part of the street which was crawling with cops and police cars. She allowed Sherlock to lead her towards the crime scene tape, towards a caramel skinned policewoman with curly dark hair and a face like she'd been slapped. "Donovan" Sherlock greeted, faking sweet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"She pursed her lips, considering it. "You've brought a friend" she gestured minimally to Clary, stood beside him with a perplexed expression./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Observant as ever Sally" Sherlock scoffed, ducking under the police tape and holding it up for Clarissa to follow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sally sniffed the air. "You brought an omega to a crime scene" she turned to address Sherlock. "You can't bring an omega here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Well, that's offensive" Clary commented, frowning at the police officer as she ignored the command and ducked under the police tape Sherlock was holding for her. "I thought there were equal job opportunities for omegas in the police force without discrimination, guess that was a pack of lies."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Tha-that's not what I meant" Sally stuttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""That's what it sounded like, you should think before you speak"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock smirked. "That would require the ability to think, which most of the idiots here and incapable of." Clary chuckled at the comment, watching a grey haired man in a black coat approach her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Sherlock, you brought a friend. Detective Inspector Lestrade" he introduced, shaking Clary's hand with a smirk on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Clarissa Radley but I prefer Clary" she responded, smiling at the male omega. It was nice to see an omega in charge of a team instead of an alpha. She continued, noting the slightly confused look on the D.I's face and his glancing at Sherlock. "I'm a student, third year, I take Sherlock's class."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""And he brought you to a crime scene because…" he trailed off, hoping for someone to continue and rectify the situation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock smirked. "Practical experience" he explained. "Although she was hoping for grades in exchange for sexual favours, something which I would be all too happy to provide if we went busy at this particular moment."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Clary sighed, looking down at the floor to avoid the police officers eyes. "I was not hoping…there was no hoping. 'Extra practice' - it sounded like you were propositioning me but no need to worry, I'm sure I can control myself long enough to gain some 'experience'."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""I like her" Greg told Sherlock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Feelings mutual sweetie" Clary smirked, allowing the D.I to lead her into the crime scene with Sherlock beside her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"The crime scene was in an alley, the kind you could imagine being the last place you would want to be in the dead of night. It was dirty and dingy with rubbish littering areas of floor and a rubbish bin to the side along a green tinged brick wall. The body of a female omega lay almost in the centre of the alley, her legs and arms sprawled from being dumped in the alley. Sherlock approached the body, crouching beside it and observing, touching the edges of clothes and her hair with leather gloved hands. Clary stayed back, stood beside Lestrade as he spent five minutes looking at the body and the surrounding area./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock to a step back, turning to face Clary. "Your turn"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""My turn?" She repeated, slightly confused. Sherlock rolled his eyes and gestured to the body. Clary pursed her lips in consideration but then shrugged her shoulders and stepped towards the body. Imitating Sherlock by crouching besides the body she started 'observing'./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"She stood up after a few minutes. "The body was dumped here, carelessly, the killer wants the body to be found otherwise they would have gone to the added measure of hiding the body, there are places with better cover in this alley. She's late twenties, obviously omega and her hair is dry and brittle but the top is greasy. She hasn't washed in over a week and the scent of a synthesised heat is evident, the killers brought on a fake heat and kept her for the entirety of it. But there are traces of real heat, mainly on her arms which are bruised, most likely from behind held down." She took a breath. "Honestly, at a guess I would say you're looking for a team, one dominant and the other submissive. Most likely an alpha and omega couple."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Why?" Sherlock asked, watching her intently./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""There is one victim a month; they are kept for a week, the duration of a heat. The alpha is not satisfied by the heat and needs another omega. He is still not satisfied; he gets his sexual release from killing them. It explains the use of a knife and the overkill."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Why would an omega go along with this?" Anderson asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Omega biology means that they are slaves to their alphas command, they probably just want to please their alpha, that is what is programmed into omega's from birth" she answered, bored by her own response./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Sherlock smiled. "She's right" he concluded. "You're looking for an alpha/omega team, there are tire marks at the other end of the alley, he drove up to the mouth of the alley and dumped the body. There isn't much of a blood trail, save the trail leading here. She was killed somewhere else, wrapped in black bags and left here. The knife is from a kitchen, the killer most likely didn't mean to kill the first victim but has become emsentimentally/em attached to the knife. His omega takes part due to a misguided sense of loyalty, wanting to please their alpha. It is extremely likely that the omega is physically and emotionally abused…You should be looking at distributers of fake heat drugs and look at cases of domestic abuse, names with coincide somewhere, send me the files."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Do you think you'll be able to find them?" Clary asked, looking up at the consulting detective./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Is my name Sherlock Holmes?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Yes" she replied hesitantly, sparing a glance at Greg who looked equally as confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Then yes, I will find the killers before they kill again, come along" He strode off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Clary sighed, muttered a goodbye to Greg and went after the lanky professor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Clarissa" the caramel skinned Sally Donovan called out to her, she turned to face the Inspector./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Clary" she corrected her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Clary, I just thought I'd warn you, stay away from Sherlock Holmes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"Clary frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "Why?" she asked, curiously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""He's not paid to be here, he likes it, and he gets off on it." Sally told her, a superior look on her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Thank you for the emfriendly/em warning. I'll consider what you've said…I've considered it. You are talking rubbish Inspector and I am under the impression that you have no idea what you are talking about or how to do your job. Surely you should treat the people who consult you out of the goodness of their heart with more respect."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""He won't bond with you, he's not interested in that" Sally added for good measure as Lestrade and Anderson came to her side, slightly confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Who mentioned bonding? I'm not interested in it myself, you'd have to be pretty special to have me as your omega, I don't like being controlled. And really, who wants to be owned?" She raised an eyebrow and walked away, glancing over her shoulder and speaking louder that perhaps necessary. "emLaterz/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt"She reached him as he was climbing into a cab, leaving the door wide open for her. "You left me again, you complete…" she started, climbing into the cab and sitting on the seat one away from his./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""221Baker Street" Sherlock interrupted, addressing the slightly amused looking cabbie. "I would prefer you not insult me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt""Then stop striding off without me." She huffed, turning her body away from him to look out of the window, missing the smile that appeared on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:6.0pt" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Clary yawned for the second time in the space of ten minutes. She was sat on the sofa in 221B Baker Street, Sherlock standing up in front of her, looking at the various papers and photographs he had stuck to the wall in a mass spider diagram of sorts. The pair had been going over the files of the five previous victims and the notes they had written up about the last murder.

She blinked sleepily, pushing the black curls from her face with her right hand and allowing the papers in her left hand to fall onto the paper covered coffee table. Mrs Hudson had greeted them earlier with tea and small talk regarding Clary and who she is. Two of her tea cups and a tea pot lay abandoned on the table beside a red patterned arm chair, cold and forgotten from hours ago. "Sherlock" she murmured. "It's two in the morning, I need to go home and sleep."

Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts, stormy eyes flicking from the information in front of him to the tired looking girl. The time dawned on him and he felt a little guilty for forgetting about her while he was in his mind. She didn't seem annoyed, just tired.

"Stay here" he spoke after a moment, she was looking up at him expectantly, tired and slightly curious.

"What?" She managed.

"Stay here" he repeated, in the same tone, not bored with repeating himself for once. "It will be safer for you to stay here then walk or catch a cab; it will also be easier for the both of us. This way I can still bounce ideas off you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever" she muttered, not bothering to consider it further after his arguments. Clary swung her legs onto the sofa, sinking down slightly and placing one of the pillows beneath her head, she faced outwards, closing her eyes immediately.

He watched her for a few seconds before returning his attention back to the information on the wall in front of him; five minutes later he looked down at Clary, already sleeping and made the executive decision to get her a blanket from the cupboard, draping the material over her carefully.

Sherlock jolted from his thoughts, the sound of a moan pulling him from his mind palace and back into his flat. It was dark, the only light coming from a lamp across the room, the light illuminating the source of the moan, Clary. She was still asleep but no longer peacefully, her hand hanging off the sofa and face twitching slightly. Another pained moan escaped her pink lips, echoing slightly in the quiet room.

She was dreaming and not a pleasant dream, she was having a nightmare. Sherlock pulled himself up from his arm chair, crossing the room and crouching down by her face with the sudden urge to comfort her. He settled down more comfortably on his legs, watching her eyes move behind the lids as she relived something painful. "No" she murmured, the word escaping her lips in an exhale of air.

"Shhhh" Sherlock soothed, his caring and protective alpha side coming out more so that it has in years. Clary stirred, emerald eyes opening and blinking rapidly. "It's okay, go back to sleep" he commanded softly.

Clary nodded, allowing her head to come forward slightly, enough to rest tucked into his neck, sniffing slightly at the scent gland there and allowing the distinct rich low alpha scent to wash over her. Her body relaxing as the ripe spicy scent of cedar, leather, old wood, and bergamot came together with grapefruit and vanilla.

Within seconds her breathing had evened out against his neck and Sherlock sighed, now stuck crouched besides her, he made the decision to join her, moving tactfully until he was reclined on the sofa beside her, face still tucked into his neck and between him and the back of the sofa.

Clary woke to light streaming through the window directly in front of her, she blinked her way into consciousness, suddenly aware of the warmth around her that could not be supplied simply by a blanket. She inhaled through her nose and tasted the familiar scent of Sherlock, turning to see him lain beside her very much awake, stormy eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"What is going on?" she dared to ask, not annoyed, just curious and far too comfortable for her liking.

"You had a nightmare, I tried to sooth you and this just happened." He gestured wildly to how close they were pressed together, her body turned and lent on him with one leg thrown over his.

"Then I should be thank you" she replied.

"Yoo-Hoo" Mrs Hudson called as she came into the flat, stopping to smile at them before continuing on to the kitchen. "I thought I would make you some breakfast."

Clary straightened up allowing Sherlock to turn and place his feet onto the ground. "I thought you weren't my house keeper" he spoke annoyed by the intrusion.

"I'm not" she declared as she walked back into the room, with two cups of tea, placing them down in the little space between papers on the coffee table. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Sherlock ignored her while Clary just shook her head. "I'm ok, I really need to get back soon, my flatmate will be wondering where I am." Mrs Hudson nodded, disappearing into the kitchen once again. "Did you find any leads last night?"

"Yes" he answered. "All of the victims were on various online dating sites that must be how they find them."

"It would explain it yes, but what can we do with that information?"

"We can lure them out, influence the next person they pick." He smiled wildly, more so than would be considered acceptable.

"I don't think I'm going to like where this is going" she murmured, running a hand over her face.

Sherlock ignored her comment, standing up. "To make this work we are going to have to apply to all of the sites the victims used"

"_We_?" she repeated.

"Yes, they are after omegas and you are an omega, you like the other victims are attractive, it shouldn't be too hard to catch their attention with your profile."

"Me?" she stood up. "Why me? And anyway I'm not in the same age group as the other victims."

"As previously stated you are an omega and attractive, exactly what they are looking for. Your age will not factor in, the alpha is becoming confident. You are exactly the type he will go for, young and never been with an alpha before, you are far more appealing than his other victims, prettier too." He explained.

"No, this is not happening." She put her foot down, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the consulting detective. "Unless you ask me."

Sherlock glared at her, composing himself for a moment before speaking. "Can I…Would you allow me to…God, why is this so hard?"

"I'm quite enjoying this actually" she admitted, smirking. "Try this 'Please Clary, I need your help' maybe try a heartfelt look and soft tone."

Sherlock shot up, avoiding her gaze and looking instead at the information he had stuck to the wall. "Clarissa, it would be a great help to me if I could use your information to lure out the 'Omega slayer' before they have a chance to kill more innocent people."

"Sure thing babe" she winked at him, picking up her bag and jacket. "I have to go, so I'll catch you later."

And with that she flounced out of the flat, Sherlock glanced at the stairway as she walked out. Mrs Hudson reappeared from the kitchen. "She's a lovely girl isn't she?" she asked rhetorically. "You're lucky to have her Sherlock."

Sherlock supressed a smile, he breathed inaudibly "I know."


End file.
